


Switched Realities

by Leebear



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Captian Renegade, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Other, Pirates, The Author Regrets Nothing, TikTok, based on a tiktok tag, characters switch universes, i guess, it's crazy, really only one person is going to get this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leebear/pseuds/Leebear
Summary: Local Fredrickson Mom, Diane Astra, has gone missing. More specifically, she's been magically moved to a whole different time. Even more specifically, the height of the Pirate Era; the 1600's.Additionally, Renegade Pirate Matthew Gale is also missing. More specifically, he was sent to Fredricksburg in 2019-20.As the two will come to find out later, the two seemingly unrelated people have been switched, forced to the other's time period by some outside magical force. Neither Matt nor Diane are entirely sure what's going on, but they'll be forced to interact and gain the trust of the other people around them in these new environments.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Race to the Water

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this idea in the middle of the night, and I can't sleep, so I literally typed out my entire brain to work this out. 
> 
> Matthew Gale is my character from that Captain Renegade tag on TikTok, and Diane Astra is from a Discord RP server a few friends and I have. Literally, the idea to cross their universes came from a little "incorrect quotes" shenanigans between me and a friend, so if you want someone to blame for whatever this ends up being, please feel free to blame my friend Pheonix.
> 
> Anyway, please enjoy part 1 of Character introductions!

Air rushed quickly through long hair and large feathered wings, followed by startled screams and angered shouts. The being was only a few feet off the ground, but the air was cold against the exposed skin. Clearly, a crop top and shorts were _not_ a good combination in the large city. Frantic eyes scanned the cobblestone streets, looking for _anything_ that was familiar. Unfortunately, nothing was. There was only startled people rushing to get out of the way of the winged figure quickly flying past them being chased by the city guards. No one in town had ever seen anything like this creature before, and the Lord’s immediate instructions to “get rid of it!” by any means necessary was not opposed.

However, the _creature_ had a name. And she did not like the idea of being gotten rid of by any means necessary. She was perfectly happy with existing, thank you very much. Sure, she’d dealt with people not liking _what_ she was, but this specific scenario was a little too extreme for her liking.

And so she fled, as fast as possible. Her large, black with white splotched wings had immediately unfolded from her back, taking her up into the air and away from the Lord and the guards, which landed her now in a chase between herself and the armored guards. 

She could hear the shouts of the guards behind her, rushing to catch up with her. She was by no means a fast flier, her parents had managed to keep her from those sort of races when she was a kid, but judging by the heavy and clanky footsteps of the guards behind her gave her the idea that they were at a disadvantage here. She had the upper hand, and _by God_ was she going to use it to her advantage.

The end of the cobblestone path was closing in, leading into a dirt road. She turned to follow the dirt road, out past the buildings of the city and towards a clearing. The road went out for a mile or so, leading to a long beach of sorts, the open ocean’s horizon in clear view. The sun was just barely setting, the orange colors rippling across the deep blue waters, sparkling. Her wings fluttered for a moment, catching her off guard by the sight. If she wasn’t in the middle of a chase, she would’ve appreciated the full beauty of the ocean view right in front of her. Her hometown wasn’t anywhere near the ocean, or any sort of coastline, so the sight was a first for her.

A spear whizzing past her suddenly broke her from her gaze. A few inches higher, and the weapon would’ve hit her. She silently thanked Awiti that these guards didn’t appear to have any guns or any sort of ranged weapon with Holy Water. At least she hopped Awiti was listening. Maybe She could get her out of this.

Her wings flapped, and she kept going forward, racing towards the water. If she could just get to the water, she’d be home free. She’d be away from the human guards, and she’d be safe. How she’d explain this to Keera, or any of her kids, was beyond her. But one thing at a time, she guessed.

Freedom was within her grasp, the water’s edge was closing in, she could see it. A smile broke out onto her face, a preemptive cheer of joy ripped from her chest.

It was all too soon.

She was suddenly hit with massive weight, her wings tangled up in what felt like metal and rope; A net. She suddenly came into contact with the ground, her body slamming into the wet sand, water rolling onto her almost immediately. The waves of the ocean looked calming and peaceful from a distance, but the harsh reality was their rough nature, trying to lull her into the water from her spot crashed on the ground. There was sand in places she _really_ didn’t find all that comfortable. Her wings were caught in the metal net, struggling to get free. What was worse, was the net had wrapped around her, so her attempt to use her magic to free her was out the window. Besides, the crash had thoroughly knocked the wind out of her, and she was disoriented. Even if she wanted to summon the biggest fireball she could muster and chuck it at the human guards, she couldn’t.

The sound of the guard’s shouting and celebratory cheers was getting closer, and panic built up in her as she began to writhe in pain, desperately trying to get the chains of the net off of her.

She looked up, just as it looked like the guards were closing in, someone stepped into her immediate field of vision. She could only make out the person’s bare feet and legs from her crash site. She forced her unfocused and disoriented eyes to start to look up. 

It was a man, relatively bigger than her, from what she could make out from her spot on the ground. The man had black hair, some sort of sash wrapped on his head that kept some of the hair back, but not all of it. He had his arms out, like he was protecting something.

Wait.

Was this man protecting _her_?!

She was unable to make out the angered confrontation from the guards, the retaliation from the man, or figure out that the chains were moving on her.

“I’ve got her,” A voice said, and she was only able to make it out as it came from directly next to her.

The first man stepped forward, dealing and fighting with the guards as a second man came into view. He had distinct long, red hair, but that was the only thing she could clearly make out about her. Her vision was going fuzzy, a weight on her mind setting in, feeling dizzy.

She could make out the second man starting to move, and she wanted to move away, scared that she was about to get hurt. The second man seemed to pick up on her distress, and she heard him say something, but she wasn’t sure what it was. 

Even in her disoriented state, she figured the men who’d seemingly come from nowhere were just there to help. But she hated feeling helpless. Who else was supposed to protect her kids? The weight of the metal was suddenly gone, she realized, and she extended her wings to stretch in their newfound freedom.

A sudden searing pain shot through her wings, and she hissed loudly. Though her mind was fuzzy, she got the idea that her wings were broken. She’d never once in her 23 years of life broken her wings, so the sensation was new to her.

“.... you hurt?” She could finally somewhat make out what one of the men was saying. She could see both of them now, the sound of the clanking armor getting farther away. The first man had seemed to have gotten the guards to leave her alone.

A groggy head nod was her only response for the moment, trying to get the words “My wings are broken” out in a coherent manner. 

“I think the wings are broken,” The first man said. At least she thought it was the first man. She frantically nodded her head, as if trying to signal to the man that he was right.

She could feel herself being lifted, the men having a conversation between them that she couldn’t make out for a moment. Her head moved to look, and they’d gotten her arms around them so they could help her walk.

One of them started speaking again, and all she caught was, “.... name, ma’am?”

Her name? They were asking for her name? That was the only moment of clarity she had, remembering her name. She could feel her feet being dragged along in the sand as the men started walking, and her head lulled back as she managed her reply.

“Astra. Diane Astra.”


	2. Race to Something Familiar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A werewolf wakes up alone in the middle of the street.

The ground was cold beneath the young man's feet, bare skin racing against the unfamiliar ground. He was breathing heavily as he ran. While he may have been used to running, given his nature, this time he found himself in a completely new area, and terror fueled his run, causing him to be more out of breath than normal. Not even the steady decline of his high from a few nights ago were helpful in getting the wind back in his lungs at a regular pace.

It wasn't entirely clear in his head what had gone down that night. Just that he'd woken up to some strangers talking him awake, shaking him. He'd been laying down in what looked like a town center, with bright lights in his face, the figure of someone standing over him. He vuagely rmebers someone asking him if he was okay, but the strange and overwhelming sounds and smells got to him first, and he'd scrambled to his feet and started running, despite the calls of the strangers behind him.

The boy was vaguely aware of a strange sound in the distance, a high pitch wailing that caught his ears long before he could see what it was coming from. That only made him run faster. Frantic eyes looked around, trying to find something, _anything_ , that would guide him towards the safety of the ship. 

Unfortunately for him, there was nothing. The street he was running down was quiet, lamps lighting the sidewalks, bathing the streets in a soft yellow glow. What he couldn't figure out, however, was why he couldn't see the flame from the lamps as well. Maybe he was just running too fast to see it. He did realize that the houses he was passing weren't like any he'd seen before, clearly not made from wood or bricks or anything of the sort.

Coming up ahead of him looked to be a dead-end, and he skittered to a halt several yards away from the final house on the street. He frantically looked around as that strange wailing sound from before was getting louder. As the sound got louder, there were several lights that suddenly turned on inside the houses. He assumed the noise caused by whatever was chasing him altered the strange village.

He felt completely trapped, surrounded by homes with fences between them, and no clear woods to disappear into, and no smell of salty air to call to him. He felt his chest tighten in panic, his breathing picking up. His vision swam, the claustrophobic feeling of being cornered was increasing. He needed something, _anything,_ to indicate an escape, but there wasn't anything.

That sound was growing louder, and he clamped hands over his ears quickly. Along with the sound, he now realized, was accompanied by even stranger flashing lights. Large speeding, what looked like, wagons were coming down the street towards him. He stumbled back, trying to get away from the bright light and loud sounds. When the wagons finally stopped, he didn't understand what was going on. Someone stepped out of the wagon, a sort of door swinging open from the side of it.

He'd never seen anyone wear what the person approaching him was wearing. It didn't matter, becasue in his frantic mind, he saw the person as a threat. And without anyone like Tulio or Eva to help diffuse the situation, he immediately took a defensive stance. A hand instinctively went to his side, but there was no weapon at his hip, no sword to use for his defense. 

So instead, he growled deeply, like a wild animal.

"Sir, I need you to calm down, _now_ ," the person appraching him slowed, and a hand went to their side, gripping some form of weapon.

That only deepened his defensive stance, crouching like he was defending something, dropping so his nails just barely scraped the hard ground below him. His growling deepened, and his eyes flashed a deep orange.

"Sir!" The person said, drawing a form of pistol he'd never seen before in his life, "I will not tell you again, you need to calm down!"

Vaugely, he could barely make out hushed whispered behind him, and then footsteps were appraching him from behind. Whipping his head around to see who else was potentially attacking him or aiming weapons at him, he instead was met with a young woman charging down the street in his direction. The door to the house behind him was open, a light from inside illuminating the porch in a soft yellow glow, several shadows of figures watching from the door frame.

He growled at the young lady, but she didn't seem phased. Instead, she marched right past him and stood defensively in front of her and his proceeved assailant. "Ma'am, you need to go back inside, this man is dangerous-"

"You're scaring him, officer," The girl said steadily, not backing down. She argued for several minuted with the officer as he slowly started backing away.

As he tried to make his sneaky get away, he heard more footsteps aproaching him from behind. This time, an older woman apprached him. "Hey kid, it's okay, you're safe, we're gonna take care of you," She offered a hand out to him, letting him come to her.

Weighing his options, he looked back at the young woman who was conversing with the officer. He figured he was better off with the people who were offering him help rather than the people who'd chased him at Gods knew what time of night.

Very slowly, he crept towards the white-haired woman. He took her hand carefully, and she lead him towards the house she'd come from. Once inside, she closed the door slightly behind her, not locking the other girl out.

Admittedly, he'd never been in a house this nice unless it was the basement where he and his mother would sleep until they'd be awoken to get to work for their Masters. He took a moment to calm himself down, taking deep breaths without being prompted, and taking in the smells and sights. The house itself had a warm, welcoming atmosphere about it, and it helped to calm him slightly.

There was a staircase to his right, and what looked to be a living room to his left, and ahead of him was the entrance to the dining room and kitchen. Sitting on the stairs, he fianlly noticed, were two younger girls, looking about 9 and 8, and at the top of the stairs was a bot who looked to be his age. The little girls watched him carefully, one girl clutched the collar of a medium-sized dog, who wagged its tail happily. Almost like it knew they were kin.

Fianlly after what felt like an eternity, the door open and the other young woman came back inside. In better light, he could make out her features and commit her smell to memory. She had dark hair that was tied back into a single braid, which looked rushed, and dark skin. She smelled like pomegranate, parchment, and old leather, and he chose to focus on that smell to ground him back to normal instead of being in that weird scared-animal state he'd fallen into, especially since the parchment smell reminded him of his books back in his cabin on the ship. Oh how he wished his was back at the ship, but the safetly of this home would have to do for the moment.

"Hey there, I'm so sorry about that. I had to convince the police that you were fine and we'd be responsible for you," The girl told him. The older woman turned her attention to the little girls on the stairs, ushering them upstairs. The other boy, he noticed, stayed at the top of the stairs. It almost looked like he was staring off into space with his head tilted down the stairs. 

He looked back at her, and he found a soft comfort in her expression. "I'm Mikayla, by the way. That other woman was Keera, my mom's girlfriend, and the girls were Isla and Finn. The dog is Ally, and the boy up there is my best friend Zira." She spoke softly, like he would flinch at any moment.

The way she treated him was very much like how Tulio treated him when he was first brought back to the ship, back to the place that he called home.

"Where..." He finally spoke, clearing his throat, "Where am I?"

"Fredrickson, North Carolina. Where you from, brother?" She said, and this time he was able to pick up on a distinct accent. He wasn't exaclty sure _what_ the accent was, but in his line of work, he'd gotten used to accents from all over the globe.

He shook his head quickly. Either the nickname made him feel weird, or he simply couldn't remember the village name his mother had told him he was born in. Either way, he wasn't answering that out of the lingering fear in his body. "Hey, it's okay, take it easy. I get it, questions are rough to answer right now. I'm not rushing you." She said softly to him, offering to guide him into the living room.

Letting her, Mikayla guided him to the couch, letting him sit down. "Can you at least give me your name?" She asked once he was seated and had handed him a blanket to wrap himself up in.

The blanket itself didn't look anything special, just a plain gray color, but when he wrapped it around himself, there was a gentle and comforting weight to it. He liked it. He cleared his throat once more before speaking.

"Gale. Matthew Gale."

**Author's Note:**

> Creative Criticism is always appreciated, even if I don't respond! Updates to this specific chapter will be here!
> 
> I have no idea when the next chapter will be out, but trust me, this won't be a one-shot :)


End file.
